


The Black Tapes

by DabblesinDrabbles



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabblesinDrabbles/pseuds/DabblesinDrabbles
Summary: Based on "The Black Tapes" podcastBilbo Baggins is a reporter for The Shire podcast network, what starts as a story about paranormal investigators turns into a complex mystery when Bilbo meets Thorin Durin the enigmatic, skeptical founder of the Oakenshield Institute who is determined to prove there is no such thing as paranormal activity. As they investigate Thorin's unsolvable cases however they are thrown into a "ghost story" of their own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for The Hobbit so any and all comments or criticisms would be greatly appreciated!  
> I'm going to try to update as often as possible!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

Bilbo breathed deeply as his nephew turned podcast producing partner Frodo set up the microphone. The past week had been filled with in depth research, ghost hunts, and an annoyingly lack of callbacks from the enigmatic Dr. Thorin Durin. What had started as a podcast series about odd jobs and hobbies for popular broadcast company The Shire had grown into a full blown paranormal investigation series, but the one expert Bilbo wanted to interview was giving him the run around. Frodo seemed to sense his uncle’s distraction and lightly tapped Bilbo’s headphones, “Are you still thinking about the Oakenshield Institute guy?” he tilted his dark head to the side questioningly, “We haven’t given up yet, we’ll keep bothering him until we can get a straight answer but right now let’s make sure we get our show intro recorded.” Bilbo smiled softly at his nephew’s eagerness and began his well-known intro “I’m Bilbo Baggins and you are listening to The Shire radio…”

            Bilbo had never been a paranormal believer, sure he had liked scary stories as much as anyone but he had never given a thought to real paranormal phenomenon until his nephew and his nephew’s eager best friend Samwise Gamgee had brought the topic up as a possible podcast narrative. “Just think about it Mr. Bilbo,” Sam said with a bright smile, “ghost shows make tons of money and it could really get The Shire more listeners of a younger demographic!” Bilbo exchanged looks with Frodo and smirked, “Samwise Gamgee are you trying to insinuate I only attract old people as listeners? Should I be talking to Gandalf about being replaced?” Sam’s face turned bright red as he stuttered out apologies, Frodo and Bilbo eventually dissolved into giggles making Sam realize he hadn’t really offended Bilbo. “Come on guys this isn’t fair! You know you’re one of my heroes Mr. Bilbo I hated to think you were mad at me!” Bilbo only patted Sam on the shoulder, “Thank you Sam, I think your idea about these ghost hunters would be great, we can make an entire podcast about people who spend their time doing crazy things like that.”

            Bilbo had just poured himself a cup of tea when his phone rang, it was after 9:30 and only the caller ID flashing “Frodo” made Bilbo answer the call. “Frodo, you know I love you but after 9:00 you know I’m not willing to talk to other human beings,” sighed Bilbo as he settled into his favorite recliner, putting his feet up and leaning all the way back. “Yes, but Uncle Bilbo I’m about to be your favorite nephew!” Bilbo could hear the excitement in Frodo’s voice and perked up, “Frodo you’re my only nephew, but by all means tell me what’s got you so hyper?” Frodo took a deep breath, something he had done even as a child when getting ready to tell a long story, “Well I have made an interview appointment with you and Thorin Durin! It turns out one of my friends from college, Ori you remember the research librarian? He is dating Thorin’s secretary Dwalin and convinced him to convince Dr. Durin to do an interview with you!” Bilbo froze with his cup of tea halfway to his lips, ignoring the silence Frodo continued “Dwalin set the interview up for tomorrow during lunchtime, you’re going to meet Dr. Durin in his office at the Oakenshield Institute. He also warned to be on time but you and I both know you’re so stuffy you’ll be there extra early!” Bilbo winced at being called stuffy but he knew what Frodo said was true, “Frodo my boy you’re my favorite nephew, great work! Now since I have an interview tomorrow you won’t mind if I get back to being my stuffy self and continue my evening?” Frodo laughed and bid his Uncle goodnight before hanging up, Bilbo finished his cup of tea and surfed the internet for anything he could find about Thorin Durin and his Oakenshield Institute.

             


	2. The Enigmatic Dr. Durin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finally has his interview with Dr. Thorin Durin and finds his new focus for the podcast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's chapter 2!   
> I hope to update as often as possible  
> If you have any comments/criticisms/helpful advice please feel free to comment below!

            No amount of research could have prepared Bilbo for meeting Dr. Thorin Durin in real life. As he was lead into a small cozy office by Thorin’s assistant Dwalin he couldn’t help but be surprised by the difference between this homey office and the stoic almost cold pictures of the man himself. Dwalin, a tall man with arms filled with tattoos and a blue tinged beard, lead him to a plush armchair in front of an old oaken desk and asked if Bilbo wanted some tea or coffee while he waited with an awkward half smile but Bilbo muttered a soft “no” already finding himself distracted with the large shelf of white VHS cases behind the desk. Dwalin smiled an all too knowing smile and exited the room leaving Bilbo to his observations.

            Bilbo shook himself from his stupor and began to turn on his tape recorder, “Dr. Durin’s office is well furnished and feels like an in-home study instead of in an office building in downtown Dale. He is clearly a man of academics but is not cold or clinical as I first suspected at the beginning of this,” “Well I’m happy to have changed your mind with my interior decorating,” a warm voice called from the doorway, Bilbo swallowed before turning to face the man he had been pursuing so diligently for the past two weeks. Dr. Thorin Durin was as handsome as his publicity headshots had shown online, he had dark blue eyes that showed a natural intuitiveness and his black hair was streaked with silver more than you would expect in a man who was in his early 40s, Bilbo stood up quickly and moved to shake the man’s hand he noticed how warm to the touch Dr. Durin was, “You have a very nice office here Dr. Durin.” Thorin smiled, his eyes began to twinkle, “Thank you I’ve been here for a while so my office has had the chance to become homey as you called it, also please call me Thorin.” As the two men sat down Bilbo had to rein himself in, sure Dr. Thorin was handsome, intelligent, and apparently appreciated all the comforts of home but Bilbo is a professional journalist and he has a story to chase.

            “So,” Thorin leaned back in his chair, “you were very determined to set up this interview, I’ve never been called eleven times for an article before.” Bilbo’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment “Ah well my nephew sorry my producer Frodo is very determined when it comes to getting all perspectives for our story also it is not an article it’s a podcast…it’s like the radio but on the internet.” Thorin smirked whether at Bilbo’s blush or his words Bilbo couldn’t be sure, “Trust me I understand the determination of nephews, I have two myself and they are a handful, also radio? I didn’t realize people listened to the radio anymore Mr. Baggins.” The two men fell into an easy interview as Thorin described the mission of the Oakenshield Institute, “We are working to bring back skepticism to our society, there are so many ghost hunting reality TV shows, on the call psychics, and alien abduction cults that the voice of science is getting drowned out. I wanted science to be restored into this supposed paranormal research community, I offered $1 million to anyone who can send me undebunkable proof of the paranormal and so far, I have not lost $1 million in the decade the Institute has been established.” Bilbo saw his chance to ask the question that had been on his mind since he walked into Thorin’s office, “So what are the white VHS tapes on the shelves behind you?”

            Thorin smirked in an all-knowing way, a facial expression Bilbo catalogued as handsome but infuriating, “Those would be my solved or debunked cases, as technology has moved forward they’re not all VHS tapes anymore but the cases hold flash drives and other pieces of evidence.” Bilbo nodded until in the corner of one shelf something caught his eyes, “You said the white cases were the cases you’ve debunked correct?” “Yes..” “Then Dr. Thorin what are those black VHS tape cases?” Thorin’s smirk suddenly fell from his face and for the first time since the interview had started Bilbo was met with the cold press photo facial expression, “Those Mr. Baggins,” Thorin said his voice clinical almost emotionless, “are the cases I haven’t been able to scientifically disprove, yet.” As the two men sat in a tense silence Bilbo was already thinking of how this new turn would make the podcast so much better, he just needed to convince Thorin to let him watch those tapes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on Tumblr @ sandsoftatooine

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr @ sandsoftatooine !


End file.
